


Watching a Movie

by KennaM



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenges [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Either romantic or platonic, F/M, Gen, intended as romantic but reads as both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, prompted ficlet. Annie makes Abed watch a movie with her after the surprising revelation that he's never seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching a Movie

Abed had several concerns about the DVD Annie put into the player that evening but decided not to voice them, reminding himself that if Annie thought it sounded good then the least he could do was stick it out for her. It was an animated movie meant for children, but it featured a giant robot so who knew, maybe it was good. Annie was certainly excited enough about it; she repeatedly commented, as they waited for the movie to start, on how shocked she was that Abed had never seen it, how it was one of her favorites as a kid, how it used to bring tears to her eyes. Abed just nodded along, eyes on the screen, hoping she wouldn’t be disappointed when he didn’t cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my [tumblr](http://pagesofkenna.tumblr.com/post/47170318342/30-day-otp-writing-challenge-day-3-watching-a)


End file.
